Story:Star Trek: The Quest for Vengeance
Star Trek Fall of Vulcan The rogue Vulcan Saalvek forms an alliance with the Klingons to create a superweapon and ignite war, and the Enterprise crew must stop her before the blood of Romulans and humans is shed and the Earth becomes a barren wasteland. This will be the Enterprise ’s most dangerous mission yet. Plot Kirk, Spock, Bones and security officer Lucas are on a shuttlecraft chasing a gang of mostly Andorian thieves who have stolen a sacred artifact from Andoria’s twin moon, Andor. There are four smaller ships armed with phasers and the main ship hosting the Aenar gang leader Haleth. Kirk manages to pilot the shuttle into the atmosphere of the gas giant which Andoria orbits, Haalaya Harath, then warps to a point over the gas giant’s north pole where they are cloaked from the Andorians. One fighter assumes they are on the other side of the planet and flies over the north pole, only to be taken by surprise by phaser fire from the shuttle and blown up with no survivors. The other ships notice the attack and fly towards the north pole, then fire at where the shuttle is cloaked. It appears to explode and they fly closer to see if there is anything left worth stealing. However, the shuttle didn’t actually blow up; they fired phasers at the photon torpedoes to make them detonate, making it appear there was an explosion. They are in fact waiting several kilometres from their original location and fire a volley of phasers, blowing up a second gunship. The others chase the shuttle into Haalaya Harath’s atmosphere. They accidentally fly through a flock of Harathian rapptars, deadly aerial predators which pursue them. They lure the third gunship into the heart of the swarm and the pilot and gunman are devoured. The other two either die in the resulting crash or get eaten. The fourth gunship is about to shoot them down, but suddenly the ruins of a floating city loom out of the clouds and they crash into it. They have flown right into the ruins of the Cloud Cities of Chan-lei-mal, built by the Hanite Empire that ruled the Haalaya Harath system before they were destroyed by war with the Andorians. The site is sacred, being the place where the Andorian messiah figure Sry’lee died in battle, and Kirk hides behind one of the structures, assuming that no Andorian would fire upon Chan-lei-mal. However, Haleth fires and a chunk of shrapnel hits them, causing them to crash-land in the city. They turn on their anti-grav suits and jump out as the shuttle rips through the edge of the ruins and hurtles into the abyss. However, this turns out to be a nest for the rapptars, which attack and kill officer Lucas. They are unable to use phasers because of the amount of hydrogen in the planet’s atmosphere, so Kirk lures the rapptars towards him and uses the suit’s jetpack to fly towards the Andorian vessel, then pulls away at the last second. The rapptars collide and the ship crashes. Haleth leaps to the next city with the sceptre and Kirk and Spock pursue him while Bones tries to ward off the rapptars. They chase Haleth through the ancient ruins and are pursued by rapptars along the way. Haleth reaches the edge and decides to die rather than let Kirk get the sceptre. He jumps and Kirk tries to save him, but a rapptar drags him off and eats him. Bones is forced towards the edge of the ruins and almost falls to his death, and while he clings to the edge he calls Scotty aboard the Enterprise to send back-up. Scotty has rounded up the 18 or so other gangsters on the moon Kaalet and the Enterprise sets a course for Chan-lei-mal. Meanwhile, Kirk wants to go into the nest to try and save the sceptre, but Spock takes him out with a Vulcan nerve pinch and goes in instead. He manages to save the sceptre unscathed and takes out several rapptars, including their gigantic queen. He almost doesn’t get out, as several rapptars grab him and try to drag him back into the nest. However, Kirk recovers and grabs him, then pulls him out. However, Bones hails Kirk and tells him that he is hanging by a thread. Kirk and Spock rush over to save him, and do so just as the two portions of the city separate. While Spock fights the rapptars, Kirk grabs Bones, but he slips and falls to a lower portion. If he slips, he will fall continuously until the heat and pressure destroy him. The Enterprise then emerges from the clouds and beams up Spock and Kirk, but due to interference from the storm raging around them, Scotty is unable to get a lock on Bones. He falls as the Enterprise pulls in closer and Kirk pilots the Enterprise into Haalaya Harath to save him. The Enterprise is subjected to increasing pressure as Kirk tries to get within transport range of Bones to the point where the ship almost starts to implode. However, they just manage to beam him back onto the ship and manage to escape relatively undamaged. However, Kirk discovers that the heat and pressure caused a minor explosion in engineering that killed 5 crewmembers and badly injured Chekov and Sulu. Meanwhile, on the edge of the Romulan/Federation neutral zone, the USS Constellation, piloted by Matt Decker, has been sent to investigate the mysterious loss of contact with the Ashoka star system, inhabited by the Ashokian Republic, an ally of the Federation. At first, it is assumed that the Romulans attacked the Ashokians, but not only has every life form in the system been destroyed, a Romulan fleet has been sterilized as well. Every one of the 11 billion Ashokians is dead, and a captain’s log is taken from their flagship, commanded by Keras, who is hinted at being the Commander from “Balance of Terror.” The flagship also bears a physical resemblance to the bird-of-prey from that episode, but with less similarity to a Federation starship and a closer resemblance to the D-4. Omitting the garbled portions, the message reads as “Imperial date… 1913.47… mmander Keras repor… Decius, and my old friend Centurion Kyrath… casualties… entire fleet under attack… have employed a secret weapon… we’re all doomed… gods save us all.” After that is cut off screaming. In San Francisco, Kirk is standing trial for the deaths of the 5 crewmembers, the near-death of Chekov and Sulu and the damage inflicted upon the Enterprise. The Xindi-Reptilian judge, Daleth, says that Kirk shouldn’t have put the entire crew at risk to save one person, and Kirk complains that Bones is his friend and he would never allow him to die. The judge wants to put him in the New Zealand Penal Colony for a year, but Sarek arrives and begs him to reconsider, saying that if Kirk is imprisoned for a year and then put back in command, he will learn nothing, and he proposes that Kirk be demoted, and furthermore transferred to the USS Excalibur as first officer. Kirk angrily yells “Pike wouldn’t have let this happen,” to which the judge replies “Pike is dead!” Spock is given command of the Enterprise, but he disagrees with his father’s logic and appeals to keep Kirk aboard the ship. Sarek refuses and Kirk becomes first officer of the USS Excalibur serving under the by-the-book Captain Joe Wilson. Back in the Ashokian system, an away team consisting of Commodore Decker and four redshirts beamed down to Ashoka III to investigate. However, a mysterious warship decloaks and fires at the planet with a srylekkium particle stream, which destroys all organic material it comes in contact with. Decker and all four redshirts are killed and the Constellation attempts to flee, only to be disabled by a series of photon torpedoes. First officer Jack Baker, now the temporary commander of the vessel, manages to discover that when the particle ray is engaged, the shields are reduced in power in the region the particle ray is emanating from so the particles won’t get deflected back at the ship. They are hailed by the vessel, which turns out to be a Klingon warship captained by Captain K’lar d’Kaleth. He announces that he killed off every last Ashokian and the Romulans when they came to investigate, as they needed to test the new srylekkium emitter, and Winston accuses him of being “no better than the Americans that bombed Hiroshima.” K’lar fires, but they use the deflectors to blast the particles away and fire a phaser blast directly into the emitter. The particles are energized and start leaking into the ship, killing everyone on board. Baker’s new first officer, the Deltan female Triniad, begs him to transport some of the Klingons off the ship, and Baker eventually agrees since doing that would be a horrible insult to their honour. They knock out the shields and transport 47 Klingons to safety, including K’lar. After the srylekkium has killed off all the Klingons on the ship, Baker tractor-beams the vessel for transportation to the nearest Federation outpost and goes down to the brig to talk to K’lar, only to become increasingly enraged by his taunts and punch him in the face. The Enterprise decides against transwarp transporting Kirk directly to the rendezvous point at Alpha Centauri, and since Kirk hasn’t technically been demoted yet he wants to fly the Federation’s finest vessel one last time. The crew throws him a farewell party and Spock uncharacteristically hugs him after giving him a Vulcan religious symbol. The Enterprise then receives the news that the Constellation was engaged in battle with a Klingon superweapon and lost 34 crewmembers, including their captain. Kirk wants to postpone the rendezvous with the Excalibur to go to the Klingon neutral zone for a meeting with the chancellor, but Starfleet refuses and tells them to proceed on their mission, and the USS Hood will go instead. Spock too disagrees with Starfleet’s logic and Admiral Zar threatens to demote him too if he questions the Federation’s orders again. At a spacedock orbiting Q’onos, the Klingons report to a mysterious woman in the shadows, revealing the first prototype has been destroyed with the majority of the crew. The Federation is sending a representative to meet with the Klingons at K’lach d’kel Bracht, the Briar Patch. The mysterious benefactor decides events are moving too quickly and orders increased security on all Romulan borders, and orders to halt construction on the second prototype and focus all work on “Project Kahless,” while sending three vessels to save “our best captain.” She expresses hope that the ship they’ll be meeting at K’lach d’kel Bracht will be the Enterprise. At Alpha Centauri, Kirk bids a tearful goodbye to the Enterprise, and he tells Spock to “spend the next four years well.” He then walks to the Excalibur and his new assignment. The USS Hood arrives in orbit of the planet simply called K – 29937. A Klingon bird-of-prey arrives and they open comms. The Hood ’s captain is suspicious and they open comms to reveal the shadowy benefactor, who is also the chancellor. She confirms that the Klingons attacked the Ashoka system, the Romulans and the Constellation. She warns the crew of the Hood that the Klingons know that Starfleet is weak since the fall of Vulcan. She quips that “you must have been desperate to awaken Khan.” The captain of the Hood replies that Nero’s destruction of Vulcan did not weaken the Federation and they are strong enough to face the Klingons. He also accuses the Klingons of being opportunists that were hitting the Federation whilst they were down, which was completely dishonourable. The shadowy figure becomes angered and orders an attack. Several cloaked birds-of-prey materialize and fire at the Hood, destroying life support and causing mass fatalities. A larger vessel, a more advanced version of the Ashokian prototype, fires a srylekkium stream that sterilizes the Hood, causing Captain Mason Grey to be violently killed. On the Excalibur, Kirk fails to report to Wilson immediately upon his arrival as per Starfleet protocol. Kirk’s rebellious nature infuriates Wilson and he warns Kirk not to step out of line “or believe me, there will be consequences.” Aboard the Enterprise, Spock decides to consult with Spock Prime in person and beams to New Vulcan. Spock believes he is not ready for a potential war with the Klingons, and nor is Starfleet. Spock Prime refuses to share any information on the Klingons of the prime reality, but he believes that Spock is ready. However, he thinks that Kirk should be in charge of the Enterprise, and he tells Spock to do everything in his power, even breaking Federation law, to get Kirk back in the captain’s chair. En route to Delta Vega, which is home to a sizeable prison colony, the Constellation is commandeered by the Klingon prisoners, who force the crew to surrender by taking Baker and the bridge crew prisoner. Baker’s wife Jane, the science officer, is stabbed and killed as an additional warning. The enraged Baker is beamed down to the shuttlebay to watch his crew be jettisoned into space. K’lar then sets course to meet the three Klingon birds-of-prey being sent to meet him and is satisfied that the war has finally begun. After several Klingon birds of prey parade the blackened hull of the Hood to a Starfleet base as a warning, the Excalibur is ordered to Archer IV, where Starfleet believes that the Klingons will make their first move. Wilson intends to make peaceful contact first, but Kirk thinks that they should take military action, as the Klingons have already destroyed a Federation starship. Wilson argues that war hasn’t been officially declared yet and that standard procedure is peaceful contact first, and to use force only if provoked. Kirk warns that the srylekkium ray will kill them before they can take defensive action and says that Wilson “shouldn’t be in that chair.” Wilson places him under temporary house arrest until the crisis has been dealt with, and Kirk is transported to his quarters when he refuses to comply. The USS Potemkin goes to try and establish contact with the Constellation, only to be blown up by photon torpedoes. The Enterprise is being sent to the Mothra system to circumvent a Klingon attack. The Romulans have decided to enter into a reluctant alliance with the Federation until the threat is over and three Romulan birds-of-prey have joined the Enterprise in the first joint Romulan-Federation battle. Spock thinks that the entire situation is highly illogical and he decides that they need Kirk. He and Bones beam to Archer IV to rescue him, leaving Scotty in command of the Enterprise. On the Excalibur, Captain Wilson makes contact with the srylekkium destroyer, the Kahless, named in honour of the first Klingon emperor. The shadowed figure warns Wilson that he is meddling in affairs beyond his scope and that the Klingons will go to war with the Federation. Wilson reminds them of the Treaty of Organia, to which the cloaked figure replies “to Gre’thor with Organia! And to Gre’thor with the Federation!” She then emerges from the shadows, revealing herself to be a Vulcan. The Kahless then opens fire on the Excalibur and critically damages it. This causes Kirk’s force field over his room to go offline and he attempts to escape. On Archer IV, Spock and McCoy notice the battle and Spock attempts to beam up. However, they are attacked by a massive Archerian slug and Spock is nearly consumed. McCoy tries to kill it with his phaser, but several others surround them. Wilson notices their life-signs and McCoy hails them, but Wilson refuses to beam them up, as protecting the Federation takes precedence over saving Spock and McCoy. Kirk overhears this and, appalled, arrives at the bridge and convinces the crew to save them, begging them to have a heart. The crew mutinies and they decide to lower shields for 1/100th of a second, long enough to beam Kirk and two redshirts down to Archer IV. They do so seconds before the srylekkium beam sterilizes the vessel. They attempt to use the same technique that Constellation used to destroy the prototype, but the flaw has been corrected in the Kahless and the mysterious Vulcan laughs, saying that “vengeance is a dish best served cold. And it is very cold in space.” She blasts a phaser through the bridge, sucking all the senior officers into space, and then sterilizes the vessel and blasts it to pieces. Meanwhile, the Constellation is headed to the Mothra system and K’lar contacts the Klingon vessels planning to meet him, telling them to “bring friends.” Uhura reports that the Constellation is coming to provide assistance and Scotty hails them. There is no response. On Archer IV, Kirk and the redshirts arrive to see the Kahless blowing up the Excalibur. Kirk is shocked by the revelation that a Vulcan is assisting the Klingons and one of the redshirts is devoured before they save Spock and prepare to beam to Archer IV’s main colony. Unfortunately, a team of Klingons beam down to kill Kirk. However, somebody has to stay behind to operate the mobile transporter and get killed by the Klingons. The other redshirt is killed by a phaser and the Klingons rush towards them. Bones then thanks Kirk for saving him and transports them against their will. However, the Klingon’s orders are to kill Kirk and they decide to take Bones prisoner so “Saalvek” can talk with him. K’lar hails the cloaked birds-of-prey and tells them “the game is afoot. Let loose the dogs of war.” The Constellation fires and critically damages the Enterprise, and then about 30 birds of prey decloak. About 15 Romulan vessels then decloak and the two battle. The Enterprise ’s warp nacelles are destroyed and she is left on impulse, making retreat impossible. The Enterprise returns fire upon the Constellation, but K’lar has added a cloaking device to the vessel and she vanishes. The Klingon birds-of-prey manage to defeat the Romulans at about 9 ships lost and then turn their attention to the Enterprise. Scotty destroys 5 birds, leaving 16 left. The battered and damaged Enterprise is forced to eject her warp core, blowing up two more birds of prey, and then the Constellation decloaks behind her. The Enterprise manages to damage the ship, only to discover K’lar is no longer aboard – he has transported to the largest bird-of-prey while under cloak and the Enterprise has just attacked an ally. However, they manage to destroy 3 more birds before K’lar destroys the Enterprise ’s impulse engines, leaving her immobile. But K’lar has underestimated Captain Baker, who rams K’lar’s ship and blows them both up. Moments before the ship explodes, though, he is (unwillingly) transported away and the Klingons make a run for it, leaving the battered Enterprise to be sterilized by radiation poisoning. Aboard the Kahless, McCoy is escorted to prison and watches K’lar materialize as well. Saalvek, the Vulcan, arrives and talks with the angry K’lar. She informs him that the Excalibur landed a lucky hit before it was destroyed and the captain of the Kahless is dead. She transported him here because she wants him to captain the Kahless. However, K’lar is angered that she doesn’t know a thing about Klingon honour and that she has removed his one chance at redeeming his honour via death in battle, and now he must kill her to restore his honour. However, Saalvek overpowers and disarms him, and both he and Bones are sent to the brig. Bones talks to K’lar through the walls and asks him if he wants a chance to get his honour back. On Archer IV, Kirk is concerned that the Kahless will attack the city and proceeds to begin evacuation to Alpha Centauri. He and Spock theorize that when the Kahless jumps to warp, to prevent the srylekkium from becoming charged, they will have to recalibrate the shields briefly, and in that time they can beam aboard and sabotage the vessel. They are both stunned by Bones’ "death" and Kirk decides that he doesn’t want another friend to die – he’ll beam aboard the Kahless. But Spock tells him that the reason he and Bones beamed to Archer IV and abandoned the Enterprise was that Spock thought Kirk was the only man fit to command the Enterprise, saying that “we can’t let the Khans and Neros in this galaxy boss us around. Jim, you have to let them know who’s boss.” Kirk reluctantly agrees to resume command of the Enterprise and tells Spock to be careful, as “space is a lonely place without your friends.” The Kahless then prepares to fire and they beam away with the other evacuees, each going their separate ways to save the galaxy. Aboard the Kahless, Saalvek comes to see Bones and he is enraged at her for siding with the Klingons. Saalvek explains that when Nero destroyed Vulcan, she was on the planet. She was among the Vulcans trapped on the edge of the event horizon, one of the planet’s most brilliant scientists. She found a way to escape by detonating a srylekkium bomb to propel a shuttlecraft past the event horizon just before the black hole destabilized, and every other survivor was sucked in and killed. The Federation didn’t help them, and she lost all faith in them that day. Therefore, she sided with the Klingons to get her revenge “because I despise the Romulans. I despise Nero and I despise the Romulans. Believe me, Romulus is my next target.” Bones is angered by her betrayal, saying that if the Federation had known about the survivors, they would have helped. However, Saalvek is beyond all reason and plans to let Bones watch the death of the Earth. She then questions K’lar as to whether or not he has changed his mind, and she plans to kill him without honour if he refuses. He grudgingly agrees to pilot the Kahless if he is allowed to partake in hoth’kala, the Klingon suicide ritual for the dishonoured, after the Earth has been sterilized. She agrees and he leaves, sharing a knowing glance with Bones on the way out. On board the Enterprise, Kirk flees the deadly radiation filling the transporter room and heads for the bridge. Scotty suits up in a radiation suit to go into the engine room and fix the damage, and he tells Kirk to “keep this beauty from blowing up.” The Kahless turns towards Archer IV as a number of small Dragonfly-class battleships rise to meet it. K’lar fires at them with srylekkium and seemingly sterilizes them, then does the same to Archer IV before going to warp on course for Earth. Spock is now able to materialize in engineering. Aboard the Enterprise, Scotty struggles past toxic gas to reach the engine room and block of the source of the radiation leak, then recalibrates the impulse engines. However, a bird-of-prey arrives to destroy the Enterprise. Kirk is forced to risk the radiation to manually load a torpedo and fire at the bird-of-prey. Scotty manages to get the impulse engines online again and flee, but the radiation levels are still at dangerous levels and still rising despite his efforts. However, he does manage to get the torpedoes back online and they blow up the bird-of-prey, but not before it lands a hit on the Enterprise and knocks out the impulse engines again. They have to get to Earth to stop the Klingons, so Scotty risks lethal electricity to get to the deflectors. He manages to fire off a burst that can send the Enterprise to Earth before the Klingons by a hair’s width, but a bolt of electricity badly scars him. Kirk beams him to the bridge, since sickbay is flooded with radiation, and Nurse Chapel, as the sole surviving medical officer, has to tend to his injuries. The Federation and Romulans try to intercept Kahless and the Klingon fleet at Wolf 359, but they are massacred. The USS Vengeance-B battles the Kahless and damages it badly, but K’lar lands a lucky hit and the ship is knocked completely offline. He then apparently sterilizes it with srylekkium and Saalvek is overjoyed that soon, they will reach Earth. In engineering, Spock fights past several Klingon guards to reach the srylekkium chamber. The computers are locked, so he traverses a metal beam over a ribbon of charged srylekkium to reach the chamber itself, where he can manually reverse the polarity. However, a guard battles him on the beam. Spock knocks him into the ribbon and he is sterilized by the srylekkium. Two other guards fight him as well. One is dangled over the ribbon and his foot touches a spark from the ribbon, causing him to melt. The other guard is knocked out by a Vulcan nerve pinch, then Spock shoots him with his own disruptor. Back aboard the Enterprise, Kirk passes by the site of the massacre and is mortified. He fears that the Klingons might destroy the Federation and everything they know and love will be lost forever. Chekov tells him that if Spock were here, he’d “say something along the lines of ‘don’t count your chickens ‘til they hatch.’” Kirk laughs and says “I really hate war.” Chekov agrees with him. In the prison cell, Bones seems to be waiting for something. Suddenly, the force field inexplicably goes offline and he charges out into the halls of the Kahless. Meanwhile, Spock attempts to repolarize the beam, but after doing so is surprised by some readings from the emitter and says “Oh god, what have I done?” In orbit of Earth, every Federation starship has been called to defend the planet from the Klingons. The Federation president gives a rousing speech and Admiral Zar orders Team Alpha to assemble for an offensive strike at the Oort Cloud. The Enterprise arrives in Sector 001 and reaches the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, where Scotty wants to oversee the repairs despite his injuries. However, Kirk tells him to “keep sleeping. We’ll win this war.” The chief engineer at Utopia Planitia, Alex Fairways, knows they only have four hours to repair the ship, but if they rush it they could damage the ship even further. With reluctance, he orders repairs to commence. The Kahless is entering the Sol system and is attacked by the USS Exeter and several Constellation-class fighters. It easily cripples several vessels and is about to use the srylekkium beam on them, but K’lar receives readings that startle him and he tries to stall. Saalvek realizes something is up and checks logs to find that K’lar had turned off the energizers for the srylekkium, causing it to deteriorate into vygelium, which only causes it’s victims to be knocked unconscious. She fires a phaser at K’lar and seems to kill him, and the first officer Kroth takes over. Bones, meanwhile, rendezvous with Spock, who explains that he accidentally turned on the srylekkium, which had been turned off. Bones explains that he had made a deal with K’lar, and he had planned to transport him off the ship after lowering the shields. He explains he did so the moment he was supposed to be killed and he is now leading a contingent of Klingons whom he convinced to betray Saalvek. Spock is impressed by Bones’ logic. K’lar materializes on a bird-of-prey and gives the crew a rousing speech on the meaning of honour and how Saalvek betrayed their empire, used them as thugs, without respecting that they were Klingons. He orders them to contact the other “Avengers” and begin an attack on the Kahless. The Klingons loyal to Saalvek are trapped between the Federation and Romulans on one side and the Avengers of Kahless on the other. This battle gives Alex enough time to repair most of the damage to the Enterprise but he warns that this will probably be her last flight. Kirk still can’t make contact with Spock and he prepares the Enterprise to “set course for the Klingons and teach them they sure as hell ‘aint the toughest species in the galaxy anymore.” The Kahless manages to break through the Federation defenses by destroying the Exeter and warping through the breach in their wall of firepower. The Klingon birds of prey overpower the Constellation-class fighters and the Federation vessels retreat, though the Romulans remain in formation and fight until every last ship is destroyed. K’lar’s Avengers of Kahless pursue the Klingons and attempt to convince them that their actions have no honour. One of their generals hails K’lar and dares him to kill a fellow Klingon. K’lar acknowledges that killing a Klingon in cold blood is an honourless action, even a Klingon who has betrayed his empire, and the Avengers lower their shields. The other Klingon vessels lower their shields as well and they join the Avengers in their attack on the Kahless. Meanwhile, Bones has decided not to recalibrate the srylekkium but instead to fire a phaser directly into the beam, causing the srylekkium to be energized and sterilize the whole ship. However, Spock wants to go instead, saying that if Bones dies, then Kirk’s sacrifice at Haalaya Harath will have no meaning and that Spock should do it instead. Bones tries to talk him out of it but Spock knocks him out with a Vulcan nerve pinch, then mind melds with him before Spock gives him his comm-badge so Kirk will beam him up instead. Spock then finds Klingons guarding the chamber and realizes that he has been discovered. The Kahless and the Klingon vessels still loyal to her engaged in a battle with the USS Intrepid, Lexington and Defiant in orbit of Saturn’s moon Titan. The Kahless receives minimal damage and is able to sterilize the Lexington and Intrepid. The Defiant is about to be destroyed too, but the Enterprise arrives and fires at Kahless. The Kahless warps away and is pursued. Using technology developed for the Vengeance, the Enterprise fires at warp and lands a lucky hit on the Kahless’ nacelles, slowing her down enough for the Avengers to catch up. However, the Kahless has gained enough momentum to reach the Earth and Saalvek prepares to fire directly at San Francisco.